


I Am A Slave For You

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Past physical abuse, Sex Slavery, Suicide, past mental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Sebastian Vettel is a sex slave recently sold from notorious slave owner Helmut Marko to Mark Webber, Marquess of Northampton. He’s brought in a carriage to the grandiose Castle Ashby House. He expects to just be used by his new Master and tossed aside once his Master has enough of him, just like Marko told, but instead he’s told by the Marquess that he will not take him unless he’s willing. Seb is glad his new owner isn’t like Marko and enjoys a life close to freedom in the castle, sleeping chambers adjourned to his Master’s.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 14





	I Am A Slave For You

Sebastian was only 17 when he was sold into slavery. He’d been picked from the streets of Stuttgart right in front of his family by three men and sold straight to Helmut Marko, an Austrian slave owner who had one of the largest slave homes in London. There, he was made a sex slave because of his androgynous body and looks.

Now, he sat on the bed he’d been sleeping in for 2 years, staring at the wooden floor and shaking as Marko was standing in front of him. Waiting for the man to do what he did every day.

“You’re lucky this time.” the old man said. “Someone has bought you, and he wants to inspect you before handing me the money he’s paying for you.”

It relaxed the 19-year-old only slightly.

A new Master… another man he’d have to serve with his body, and perhaps even more. He’d heard the stories of sex slaves being passed around among family members and friends of their Masters.

“Dress yourself and eat well. We’ll take the collar of tonight.” and Marko left.

Seb stopped shaking when his current owner had left and finally let a tear. He could only hope his new Master was kinder than Marko, or at least not worse. He knew he was going to be informed of who his buyer was straight before departure, he’d seen it happen before to others.

* * *

Once in that carriage on his way to Northampton, Sebastian went over the details in his mind.

His new owner was named Mark Webber, the Marquess of Northampton, aged 30, unwed and no children, he was going to be brought to the Castle the Marquess lived in and there he’d be inspected in private where the Marquess made the decision of paying in full or claim damage of property and withhold Marko the money… in which case things could go bad for the German slave.

The past Marquesses of Northampton was one of the few people who’d secretly stored most of their fortune somewhere safe which had caused the latest two Marquesses to be extremely rich, something other nobles were jealous of.

As a slave, Seb had no real possessions and his clothes right now were simple sandals and a thin white robe that only had frontal buttons, there was nothing underneath that flimsy fabric that showed off his lean figure. Everybody would be able to see he was a sex slave.

Sebastian clasped his fingers together and prayed to whatever above that the Marquess would treat him better than Marko had.

* * *

Castle Ashby House was certainly the home of a wealthy man.

The plants were neatly tended to, windows were clean and no weeds on the driveway.

A butler had opened and let them in before going to find the Marquess.

Seb was looking at the ground, just knowing Marko would hit him if he looked anywhere else.

“Mister Marko, I presume.” a baritone voice said.

“Yes.” the slave owner replied. “Marquess Webber, here I have your new slave.”

The scarcely dressed slave started slightly shaking as he saw black and shiny shoes coming into his view. A finger was placed underneath his chin which pushed his face up to look straight into the hazel eyes of his new Master.

“Very pretty indeed. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I shall inspect the goods in private.”

The Marquess took the young German to a separate room.

Sebastian expected his new Master to order him to bend over after removing his thin robe, but all the man did was actually check him over and caress his skin.

Once more the older man pushed the slave’s chin up. “Quite extraordinary. I wonder why you weren’t bought before, such a beauty.”

The blonde blushed.

One hand slowly went down the slave’s side and went around him, pushing inside his asshole.

Seb cried out but moaned too as his new Master touched something inside him.

“And a virgin. Good. Such flawless skin… so beautiful.” the older man complemented him, something the slave wasn’t used to receiving.

Then, Webber took a step back, removing his hands.

The German felt very much exposed in that moment.

“You’re worth every penny I’m going to pay Marko for you.” the dark-haired man said. “You may redress yourself. I will show you your bed chambers.” and he left.

Sebastian picked up his ivory robe and buttoned up but left the upper three open now he was going to be officially bought. He wondered what his new Master would make him do first. A blowjob? A hand job? Or was he going to dive straight in?

The Marquess returned about 5 minutes later. “Now, please follow me.”

The slave followed the man who was 11 years his senior up the stairs of the mansion. His Master was a handsome man, he wouldn’t mind serving this man for the rest of his life.

Webber indeed brought him to the bedroom, but he opened a second door.

There was a second bedroom. Smaller to his Master’s, but much more lavish than the one he’s had before.

“This is yours. Now, let’s get something more appropriate on you.” and the older man opened up a large closet, filled with clothing.

Seb couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw the clothes. They were more appropriate for a wife, not for a slave.

“You may choose anything you like, my dear.” the Marquess said. “I’ll come and get you when dinner’s ready.” and he closed the door behind him but didn’t lock it.

The German was extremely overwhelmed, but he wanted to look good for his Master tonight. If he’d approve, maybe the man would be gentler on him?

He removed the white gown, folded it, and placed it somewhere in the closet as he picked a new outfit. It was good to be able to wear undergarments though. He chose to go with the dark blue dress, as it was slightly seductive but not too much.

The dress itself felt extremely light and allowed movement.

There were a lot of shoes too, allowing him to ditch the sandals he’d worn for traveling. It was nice to have actual footwear again after so many years in that slave house in London.

The shoes felt like walking on soft carpet barefoot, and they made him look like a respectful slave.

He knew he was still a sex slave, even while dressed the way he was.

* * *

Two weeks into his life as Marquess Webber’s sex slave, the man still hadn’t taken him to bed.

His Master did want him, but he kept his promise; Seb had to give his explicit consent.

Sebastian appreciated his Master’s willingness to wait for him to be ready. He was only 19 years old; his Master was 30.

Then, a thunderstorm happened.

Seb was extremely afraid of the thunderstorms.

While in Marko’s care, non-obedient slaves were thrown out into the garden and everyone would be forced to watch and hear their screams, especially when it was a cold and rainy.

It had created traumatic flashbacks.

The slave didn’t even know he had yelled out in fear when there was another light flash until his Master came rushing in. “Are you alright?”

The young man didn’t quite know what to reply, and his Master wrapped his arms around him.

“Hush now, I’m here.”

The 19-year-old just clung to his Master. “I want to stay in your arms.”

“Of course, you can, darling. Come with me.” and he slowly led his slave to his own sleeping chambers.

His Master’s bed was far more comfortable, softer and warmer in the spot he’d laid in. It was a large bed too, enough to fit multiple people in there.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pressed his back against a naked but strong torso.

Seb bit his lip. He liked the position he was in, pulled against such a strong body. He could feel the muscles against his back. It made him feel warm inside, especially _down there_.

“Is this comfortable?” Webber asked.

Sebastian nodded. “Yes Master, I like this.”

“Good. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” the Marquess stated.

“I want to be closer to you.” the slave said, turning around in his Master’s arms, looking up into those hazel eyes. “I… I consent to have sex with you tonight.”

* * *

Sebastian was dressed up in a wide Victorian gown, which had been Mark’s mother’s dress before.

He loved the dress, he loved the game Mark was playing with him, and he loved the sex that they were having during each of their games.

Today, he was playing Mark’s faithful wife, sitting in their mansion. He didn’t mind being feminized; he was in love with Mark. Yes, he’d fallen in love with his Master. He was breaking the first rule of sex slavery.

He couldn’t help it.

He was basically a young wife of a rich Count, married to him to become the mother of his heir.

And then, Mark came home… with a baby in his arms.

“You brought a baby?” Seb asked.

“It’s likely I might not get married before I die, so it is best that I adopted an heir.” the Marquess stated. “I will raise him as my son.”

The 20-year-old slowly took the baby from his Master’s arms and cradled the infant. “We should turn my old bedroom into a nursery.”

Mark wrapped his arms around his slave. “Yes, that is a very good idea, my wife.”

* * *

Marquess Mark Alan Webber died of a heart attack in mid-winter at the age of 60 years.

His adopted heir Luke would inherit his adoptive father’s possessions and take over as the Marquess of Northampton and take residence in Castle Ashby House.

His slave Sebastian cried for days when his Master died, who’d been with the Marquess for 30 years.

Seb knew there was a big possibility he’d be sold off the moment Luke found out he was nothing but his father’s sex slave and not his wedded partner. He wore black like any widow or widower would do, crying at Mark’s bed, but he was already planning his own suicide.

So, one night, the slave dressed himself in the ivory white wedding gown that he’d worn before 25 years ago when role-playing as Mark’s virgin bride. He put bridal make-up on himself, making his face look young again even if he was already 49 years of age. He completed his look with a see-through veil and flowers.

“Mark would’ve married you on the spot.” he said to himself, pulling down his veil.

The goblet of poison he’d whipped up was already on the nightstand and ready to be drunk.

“I will only ever be with you.” Sebastian said, touching the face of his dead lover and Master. “I was devoted to you in life, and now I will join you in death. I love you, Mark. I loved everything you did with me, I was happy every second since the day you bought me.” and he kissed the dead Marquess, his lips ice cold and unresponsive. Then, he picked up the goblet and put it to his lips.

The poison was incredibly bitter and almost invoked a puking reaction, but the slave swallowed it all.

He laid himself down next to his Master and prepared himself for death, remembering all the good times and all the games he’d played with his lover.

Soon, he was starting to struggle breathing and he felt his body spasm as his lungs were not drawing enough oxygen to sustain his entire body. His brain shut down first, making him fall unconscious long before his heart stopped and released the last breath out of his lungs.

* * *

Luke found his parents like that in the evening. He’d wanted to confront his mother with a certificate that said he was officially a possession. But his mother had committed suicide before he could ask him.

His mother laid there, next to his father on the bed, in full bridal look and hands neatly folded together. His hand was still slightly warm, but there was no more heartbeat or breath.

The new Marquess of Northampton had lost both his parents in a span of 3 days.

Nobles around him found it tragic for the 28-year-old Marquess, but they had all known that it was the previous Marquess’s sex slave who had stepped into the role of a doting mother to give the boy some sense of normality among his pears and not feel like he was any different.

It wasn’t abnormal for concubines to do that in the absence of an actual wife, but for sex slaves to do it was basically unheard of as they were usually nothing but decorative furniture and an addition to a Noble’s wealth to show off that he could own such a prestigious possession.


End file.
